


Showtime

by JesseTheComet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ham is really gay, Kinda, Later Smut, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, laf is dom to the both of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was one of the people that believed in soulmates. Call it a myth, call it whatever you pleased, he knew that the one was out there for him. Not everyone found them, but Alex knew that he would go to the ends of the Earth to find the person whose mark inhabited his right arm.Or so he thought.Alexander Hamilton was one the people that believed in soulmates. Until two marks were found on his body.





	1. 1 - Aaron Burr, Sir.

The initial panic had worn off, making his stomach churn with anxiousness. On one arm was the sentence, “It’s showtime!” in loopy handwriting. On the other was the words, “You are the worst, Burr.” The second marking but Alexander at a bit of ease, he did know a Burr, so all he had to do was stick around him until he found his soulmate..s.

He put on his coat, sighing. It would be hard to live with two soulmates. If he could even find them, that is. He briefly wondered if his soulmates were mates to each other, as well. Shaking his head, he heads out into the frigid New York air. Alexander holds his head high, looking up through the small spectacles atop the bridge of his nose.

The immigrant walks into the cobblestone street alongside carriages and others. He doesn’t know where he’s going, just walking to get his thoughts flowing and distract himself. His eyes pick up the dark chocolate skin of his first friend.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir!” He yells out, stopping in front of the man. Burr was reading something in the Times when he had spotted him. Said man look up, a small smile/grimace overcoming his mouth. “Alexander!” He greets, stuffing the newspaper in his deep coat pocket. “What are you reading, Burr?” Alexander, always one to get into someone’s business. “Just reading about how our soldiers are doing.”

“I see. Where are you off to?” Burr points North. “To a pub. Care to join me?” Alexander smirks to himself. He just had to stay with Burr. Then, eventually, it should happen.

He refused to be alone for his whole life. He wouldn’t give up.

He just had to take his time.

“Of course, Burr. It’s on you.” He laughs, patting his friend’s shoulder.

Yes, he would find them soon enough.


	2. 2 - Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter!

Alexander follows Burr to the pub the man was originally heading to. He says hello to a few people he recognizes on the way, tucking a stray strand of dark brown hair behind his ear. He reaches into his pocket to find the piece of ribbon he kept for this purpose. Burr opens the door as he ties up his hair. He makes small talk with Burr, the man offering to give him some advice.

It’s a small bar, illuminated by small lights hanging from the ceiling. All appliances seem to be wood, as well as the floor and tables. It gives Alexander a homey feeling. The bar is not very populated, only a few people scattered around and a full table of three in the corner. Alexander’s warm brown eyes settles in on the full table. It houses three men, two of them wrapped in each other’s arms. His heart aches. Soulmates, most definitely. They share a small kiss before the third man begins to yell. “What time is it?!” A freckled man with light skin replies in a drunk voice. “It’s showtime!”

Alexander’s heart drops to his stomach. He can feel a burning in his arm and a shaking in his knees. He can begin to hear his breathing pick up. “Like I said…” Burr drawls, shaking his head at the three. He doesn’t even acknowledge that he spoke.

The feeling is surreal. He’s staring at the man, feeling his stomach clench as he smiles and introduces himself to a nearby patron. “I’m John Laurens, this is the place to be!” Alexander nearly wheezes. His name is John Laurens, and he’s the most beautiful man he has ever seen. John’s cheekbones are defined and the freckles that dust his face are so prominent and adorable. He makes a small noise as John moves around.

He sees Aaron move towards the group. Alexander nearly follows him, but stutters out an order for some tonic water to make his stomach calm down. He strains his ears to listen in on the conversation Burr is having. “Men!” He greets them. Alexander scowls to himself. Burr had to be vague the one time he needed him not to be. “Spit a verse, Burr.” The odd one out drawls out.

“I see the whole gang is here.” The man John Laurens had been kissing (he would think about that later) speaks up. “You are the worst, Burr.” Alexander’s eyes widened as he drank. He chokes loudly, pulling off the cup and slamming it down on the counter so hard it broke. Alexander leans down, bending his knees and coughing loudly. He could feel the burn as the tonic water went down the wrong tube. Of course, he was going to make a fool of himself upon meeting his soulmates.

Trying to make himself look better, he straightens up and points at Burr. “If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?” John and the other man both look surprised as the burning in both of his arms subside. “Who are you?” All three of the men ask in unison. “Alexander Hamilton. I am not throwing away my shot.” He adds in a metaphorical phrase in there to make it seem like he knew what he was talking about. The man with the darkest skin stands and shakes his hand.

“Hercules Mulligan, I’m a tailor’s apprentice.” Alexander nods in understanding. Jobs were hard to come by in New York. He straightens up as his first soulmate takes a hold of his hand. “John Laurens.” His hand is soft but rough with small callouses. Small tingles make way up Alexander’s arm and back down to his fingertips at the feeling. He longed to grab John and pull him into an embrace. However, the man takes his hand away and sits back down. The last man stands, poofy hair pulled back in a similar fashion in the way Alexander had his hair. Their hands fit perfectly, skin a nice color contrast. “Call me Lafayette.” Lafayette says and oh dear god he’s french. Alexander feels weak. “A-Alexander Hamilton.” He stutters out. Lafayette laughs. “Oui, as you have said.”

He can feel his cheeks warm up. “I apologize.” Hercules makes a strange noise, clapping Alexander on the shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on the kid, Laf.” Lafayette laughs and sits back down with John, their hands joining. Their companion groans in displeasure. “Ugh. Listen, Alexander Hamilton, don’t try getting in between these two. Soulmates.” Alexander hums in acknowledgement. “Good for them.”

Alexander goes over to the bar to get himself a brandy. He was afraid of confronting the two, to ask them if they had his mark. He takes a big swig of his drink, going back to the table. “I’m thinking of becoming a soldier.” He made it look like he was talking to Burr. “So am I!” John Laurens says in a strange voice.

Alexander turns to him, and they begin a conversation. He ends up getting incredibly drunk that night, standing on a table a preaching about equal rights.

He hopes his soulmates like him.


	3. 3 - A wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys like this! I'll try getting another chapter out tonight!

Alexander awoke to the sun in his eyes and a pounding in his head. He was shirtless, he noted as he sat up in the hay bed. He rubs his eyes, blinking as he notices ink smeared across his arms. The nineteen year old squints, trying to decipher what the ink said. It seemed to be an address, with numbers and a street name. He cracks his neck, standing up on the hardwood floor and popping several bones. The bed was terrible but it was the only one he could afford.

His coat was hung on the door. He reaches into the pockets of the long trenchcoat, finding several pounds. The last of his money. He could either get something to eat or be able to afford another night in the small, dingy hotel. Though his stomach churned with hunger he decided a bed was needed for the night.

Alexander pulls on his only shirt, it being strewn over the edge of his bed. He hoped Burr had taken him home, and that he had kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t bear with the thought that he had said something stupid in front of his soulmates.

In the middle of buttoning up his shirt, Alexander pauses.

His soulmates.

His hands trail up his body until he grips two handfuls of his long hair. He screams silently. He was so stupid! They had been right there, but Alexander had gone and got himself drunk as a horse. He would never see them again. Alexander looks down, feeling the burn of tears rising in his eyes. They had been so perfect. They had been so close and he had missed his chance. 

The beating of his heart was so intense that he could hear it in his head. Remembering the address on his arm, he presses his white shirt down until the ink was visible. He repeats the address a few times aloud. Perhaps it was where he could find one of them. Alexander shoulders his coat on, sticking a hand in a deep pocket as he opens the door and bounds down the stairs.

He pays for another night before quickly dashing out of the hotel. He could feel a bubbling in his stomach, in his heart. If he could see either of the beautiful men he had met the night before then he would lie in his grave happy. The address was not far from where he was staying, thank god. He wouldn’t have to walk as far.

Following the name of the street that was on his arm, Alexander gapes as he comes upon a large manor. Walking along the sidewalk that was bordered with a metal fence, he admires the outside design. He freezes as the door opens up and someone runs out. “Alexander!”

He can feel the splitting smile overcome his face as his heart warms at the sight. “John Laurens!” John opens the gate, going out to greet his new friend. Alexander is immensely surprised as Laurens goes in for a hug. He can feel his warmth, the movement of his muscles as John wraps his arms around him and wow, he’s so fucked. He gives a nervous laugh.

“Come in, come in!” His friend ushers him inside.

He was in for a interesting visit.


	4. 4 - The Grand Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Alexander felt so happy. While John gave him the grand tour of his father’s manor, all he could do was stare in amazement at him. He was beautiful, his skin a lightly tanned color. The dark freckles stuck out against his skin and made him all the more appealing. Alexander was tempted to grab a quill and a pot of ink and create constellation, play connect the dots.

He looks down, his heart jumping up into his throat as he notices that his fingers were intertwined with John’s. “Alex?” He looks up, clearing his throat. “Y-yes?” John laughs, stopping in his tracks to turn towards Alexander. “You’re so cute..” He feels John’s hand brush against his cheek, caressing him. He looses all of his breath. “L-lauren-?” Laurens interrupts him. “Call me John, please.”

“Jo-hn.” He manages to spit out, voice cracking in the middle of the word. John laughs in good nature, kissing Alexander’s cheek. Save him, dear lord. “I’m so glad I found you..” Alexander shakes his head a bit, reminding himself to remain professional. “John, why are so affectionate? I-if anyone heard-” Once again, the non-stop man is interrupted.

“Don’t you remember?” Alexander blinks. “Remember..?” Laurens laughs, the sound light and high pitched. Beautiful. “You were all over me last night.” John proceeds to put on a drunken voice, splaying his body over Alexander’s. “Joohhnn, you’re so cute, you’re so pretty, kiisssss meee..” His mate laughs as he does the impression of a drunk Alexander.

“It was adorable. Especially when you started grinding on Laf’s lap.” Alexander coughs, regretting his life decisions. He was so embarrassed, could feel the warmth of embarrassment in the base of his spine. “I-I-I’m sorry.” He genuinely apologizes. Laurens whines. “Noo, don’t be. Come on. I’ll show you my room.” He winks at Alexander.

“A-are you suggesting-” John smiles. “Maybe..” Alexander’s brow furrows in concern. “Isn’t that..fast?” “We don’t have to. C’mon.”

 

Alexander hoped that all the gods were praying for him.


End file.
